Dark Almond Chocolate
by animefreak1457
Summary: Valentine's Day is a special holiday, but the white-haired captain could not find that stubborn girl anywhere.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Dark ****Almond ****Chocolate**

By: animefreak1457

Love is in the air… no… wait… that isn't right. Love and hurt are in the air in the town of Karakura. The day in Karakura town made many girls swoon over this holiday because they are expecting that their love ones would remember the day that they receive chocolate. Fortunately for those who remember, the girls would blush beat red and feel the tickle in their tummies. Unfortunately for others, they would receive a large bump on their heads, curtsy of their tempered girlfriends. The whole town knew about the special day of the month, but one person wasn't sure whether if his crush and fighting partner would give him anything.

Toshiro Hitsugaya frowned in the middle of the day. He always frowned, but this was a different kind of frown. This type of frown was his doubts and wasn't sure if his crush would be the romantic type. Of course she wasn't the romantic type. She was one of the tempered, strong girls who helped fighting anyway she can. She hated being pampered like a special somebody and she could stand out on her own without the help of her older brother. Her reiatsu was large like her brother, but at least she had some control over it. When she and Toshiro first met, she was stubborn from backing off and quite capable of fighting against Hollows without his help. They hung out many times and managed to escape the brother's wrath from beheading his head and locking her in her room. Today, her brother was under his chappy girlfriend's control, and she promised to watch over the lug from chasing after his younger sister. It was a sort of relief for him, but now he has a problem that would definitely put Toshiro to his grave early.

"Where is that girl?" He muttered under his breath. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt, and his hands slid into his jean pockets. The day was almost over, and the girl was nowhere in sight.

He saw girls shyly giving chocolates to boys, and the other tempered girls forcefully give their homemade chocolates to the boys they like. He wondered if the stubborn girl would do the same, but it was unlikely for her to act the way like those human girls do. Toshiro would wander around the town in a sour mood when his partner was still not around. He walked to the soccer field where they used to play when he had a day off. His white hair waved with the cold breeze, and his teal eyes scanned the area. She and Toshiro would always make fun of each other and compete who was a better soccer player. He couldn't shake the feeling off when he was near her, and his mind always went back to her determined face. He continuously talked to his zanpakuto about his feelings and comfort around Karin, and with Hyourinmaru's help and questions about himself, Toshiro finally realized that the friendship was more than just being best friends.

Suddenly, he felt his whole view blackened and stiffened a bit, trying to find out who covered his sight. The person said nothing, and he assumed that this person was trying to kidnap him. However, he didn't feel anything else that would grab him anywhere, so it must be a surprise. Toshiro was about to retort back in defense, but his mind registered to know who this person was. His face could feel the softness and slight coldness, and he guessed that it was human hands. However, those hands were not just any hands. It was a girl's hands because they were small and have an unusual softness of the skin. Recollecting his memories, he tried to figure out any girls he knew.

Momo Hinamori was out of the option because she was spending time with Kira. She was like a sister to him, and it was unlikely that she would surprise him in a middle of the day.

It was highly unlikely that Rangiku Matsumoto would surprise him because she always shouted and glomp him. She was either staying with Gin like she usually does or getting drunk in a sake house with her friends.

Therefore…

"Karin."

"Yeah?"

"May I have my sight back?" The hands removed away from his eyes, and Toshiro could see the setting sun. He turned around and was about to scold the girl until his mind shut down as he laid eyes on her form. She was smiling, but it was a different smile. It was the bright smile she always gives when she was in a good mood. What more was that she was wearing a bright red dress over her white shirt and blue jeans even thought it wasn't spring. She had a small purse over her shoulder, and her jet-black hair was down to her mid back. Toshiro cleared his throat from any further embarrassment and semi-glared at her.

"Where were you, Karin?" Karin smiled even more, making Toshiro's heart pound harder. Her slim hand slid into the purse and held out a small bag of dark chocolate. Toshiro eyed the candy in surprise and back to the girl. Karin held the bag out to him, still smiling like a child.

"You said that you wanted chocolate, right? I bought you some, but I don't know what kind of chocolate you like. It's dark almond chocolate." Toshiro took the bag from her hand gently and felt her fingers brush against his calloused one. He blushed at the contact and felt disappointed that it ended quickly.

"Thank you." He opened the bag and took one out. He threw it into his mouth, and his eyes widened when he tasted the bitterness and sweetness of the candy.

"It's delicious." Karin giggled, and Toshiro blushed. He felt her hand ruffling his hair like she always did when they were together. She was still smiling, but he could have sworn that he saw a faint blush under the sunset's rays.

"That's good to hear." Toshiro calmed down and felt courage under his icy heart. He was nervous before, but now he had a feeling that he must do this.

"Karin." Karin stopped ruffling his hair, surprised that Toshiro didn't tell her quit messing his hair.

"What?" Toshiro looked away and blushed, but he took a deep breath and began his speech.

"Karin. I know that you and I have been through a lot together, and we are great friends." Karin nodded and continued to listen to him. Toshiro felt a little courageous and automatically continues.

"But now, I began to realize that I have begun to feel more than being friends and fighting partners. I…" Toshiro took a deep breath and tried to continue.

"Karin Kurosaki, I lo-" Suddenly, she cut off his speech and pressed her lips to his. Toshiro was surprised to realize that Karin was kissing him, but he didn't mind. He slowly closed his eyes and responded back. It was pure heaven and better than tasting the dark chocolate. He wrapped his arms around her as her arms were around his neck. It could have been better until they heard a loud scream.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID!"

**POW!**

Karin and Toshiro immediately broke apart, but they didn't release each other. When they saw Rukia dragging an unconscious Ichigo, the two partners looked at each other and burst into laughter. It was a day of relief and happiness, and Toshiro thought it wasn't a bad day. Karin and Toshiro calmed down and decided to head back home.

"Ready to go?" Toshiro asked with a genuine smile. Karin grinned and wrapped her arm around his arm.

"Yeah." Toshiro nodded and leaned down toward her face.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He muttered before he captured another kiss.

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**


End file.
